


Do You Want Some Sugar?

by SpellCasterLight



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Shino Week 2021, Swearing, Very Mild Feelings of Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29332335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpellCasterLight/pseuds/SpellCasterLight
Summary: "Good food will do that," Kiba joked. "What's that saying? 'The way to a man's heart is through his stomach?" [Shino x Tenten] Shino Week - Day 4 Prompt: Mushroom
Relationships: Aburame Shino/Tenten
Kudos: 10
Collections: Written stories for Shino Week 2021





	Do You Want Some Sugar?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way shape or form. This story is purely for entertainment not profit.
> 
> Author's Notes: Another Shino Week entry! When I read the prompt my exact thought pattern was:
> 
> "Mushroom? What the heck am I going to-no; no wait; I got it" xD
> 
> Pairing Warning: It also goes without saying but if [Shino x Tenten] isn't your thing turn back now.
> 
> Warnings: Mild Swearing. Very Mild Feelings of Jealousy. Very Mild Kissing Scene.
> 
> Shino Week - Day 4 Prompt: Mushroom

As excited as Kiba had been to go to his first inter-clan meeting, as the now shinobi level clan heir, and just after an enemy invasion too, Shino couldn't help but notice, now that he was actually at the meeting, Kiba finally understood how bland it was all going to be.

"Man, I thought this would be interesting," Kiba whined actually laying his head on the table. "But this is _so boring_."

"I am afraid; I did; try to warn you; it would be like this," Shino whispered back.

Each clan head was giving an update on what damage had happened to their part of the village to the new Hokage, Tsunade looking like she wanted to leave the meeting herself.

Each clan also seemed to be taking this as an opportunity to promote their own clan's abilities, an almost pissing contest of 'my clan defeated this many sand and sound shinobi, how many did yours defeat huh?', it was almost embarrassing. Shino was so thankful his father didn't care about any of that stuff, in fact, Tsunade looked the most pleased with his father's short and precise report.

Kiba, of course, wasn't the only new clan heir that wished they could be anywhere else, the fact that the clan heirs were all at the bottom of the table, furthest away from the Hokage, making it even harder to pay proper attention didn't help matters.

Shikamaru had fallen asleep long ago, Ino was actually using a kunai to clean under her nails, Choji was simply quickly going through his personal supply of snacks for something to do and Hinata, to Shino's other side, was trying to pay attention but the Aburame had seen her eyes close for too long to be a mere blink on more than one occasion.

The door at the far end of the room opened, and a rolling tray filled with tea and sugary treats appeared. As soon as the brown-haired woman that entered with the tray set a cup of green tea in front of the Hokage, the village head spoke up.

"I think that calls for a break," Tsunade announced looking far too happy, almost gulping down her tea and looking thrilled at the plate of biscuits that was sat in front of her. The brown-haired woman that pushed the rolling cart into the room, laughed lightly when Tsunade held up her tea with a pout, silently asking for more.

"Oh, thank Kami," Kiba sat up looking mildly happier. "Something to eat, I don't know about you guys, but I need sugar."

Ino actually hummed loudly in agreement; Choji actually nearly drooling at the thought of the delicious treats.

"I wo-would also li-like some te-tea," Hinata said then, rubbing her throat. "I'm so thir-thirsty."

"Well you're in luck then," a voice from behind them spoke up making all the clan heirs, even an awakened Shikamaru, turn around and gape. "Because tea we have!"

"Tenten?!" Kiba exclaimed and Shino saw Shikamaru blink rapidly beside the dog owner in shock.

The bun haired girl, dressed in the same clothes as the woman at the opposite end of the room, plain black t-shirt and black trousers smiled at them from beside her own cart. Her grin only grew when she set a pot of tea between the Inuzuka and the Nara.

"Do you like peanut butter like your mother Kiba?"

The dog owner blinked at her. "Uhh yea, it's my favourite, how did you-?"

The weapons mistress then set a plate down in front of him with a rather large amount of peanut butter balls on it. When he looked amazed up at her again, she smiled.

"I made you a big plate," when Kiba simply continued to look confused at her she pointed at the plate she had just put down, looking like she was holding in a laugh. "Eat! Your mum loves them."

The Inuzuka heir picked up one of the squishy brown balls and took a bite out of it before chewing for a few seconds, swallowing quickly and flashing his canines in a grin.

"Holy hell Tenten these are great!"

The weapons user chuckled at that. "Hoped you would say that."

"Te-Tenten," Hinata spoke up, placing her finger on her lower lip. "Wh-What are you do-doing here?"

Shino couldn't help but wonder the same thing.

"Isn't it obvious?" The weapons user bypassed Shino and moved her cart so she was beside the Hyuga heir. "I'm working."

"But; you are; a shinobi," Shino spoke up then, gaining Tenten's gaze, which looked teasing. "How; are you working?"

"My aunt owns the catering company," Tenten poured Hinata a rather giant cup of tea which the younger girl immediately started gulping down because she was so thirsty, the bun haired girl then set the pot beside her, also setting a jug of water beside her and a glass. "I always help out when I can, and I wanted to see all your faces when you realise how long these meetings are!"

"I'm so _bored_ Tenten," the Yamanaka heir whined then making Choji beside her nod his head as Shikamaru gave a loud yawn. "Please tell me you have something on your cart of tricks for me?"

Tenten grinned. "Of course, I do! But first."

The weapons mistress set a few cinnamon rolls down in front of Hinata making her face light up in happiness.

"They-they're my fa-favourite!"

Tenten chuckled.

"You impressed I knew?" She looked at Shino then. "I have something special for you, it's still in the oven. I'll get it when it's ready okay?"

The Aburame blinked. Something special? For him?

"You Aburames," Tenten clicked her teeth in pretend annoyance. "Always the awkward ones."

"That's so true!" Kiba laughed before looking childishly sad, down at his empty plate. Before he could even ask if she had any more, Tenten, as she was moving the cart around to the other side of the table, to attend to Team Ten, set another plate down in front of him.

Shino watched, entranced, how, one by one, she seemed to pick the spirits of the clan heirs off the floor with whatever sweet food magic she waved.

For Shikamaru, she set down a plate of spongy coffee cake with whipped cream, with the titbit of information that his father always asked for something to help keep him awake during meetings, so he asked for all the coffee available.

Ino then received a plate of vanilla cupcakes, topped with icing and sprinkles, as Tenten revealed it was always Ino's father's favourite.

"So, _you're_ the one whose been trying to steal my father away with the delicious cupcakes!" Ino laughed bringing one up to her mouth and taking a small bite and humming happily at the flavour. "I swear, he talks about these all the time at home. I will have to let mum know he won't be running away with the baker any time soon!"

Tenten set a giant slice of chocolate cake in front of Choji next whose mouth actually started watering.

"Tenten!" A loud booming voice shouted then, when Shino looked up it turned out to be the Akimichi clan head asking for her attention. The bun haired girl seemed to have seen this coming as she cocked her hip and placed her palm on it looking smug. "Tentennnnn!" Choza whined looking like he might cry. "My beautiful sweet treat bringer! My-!"

"There's no need to sweet talk me Choza," Tenten laughed and Shino was amazed by how casually she spoke to a clan head of one of the four main families, anybody who wasn't raised in a clan usually was overly formal. How long had she been catering these meetings to be on such friendly, and knowledgeable, terms with everyone? "Your triple chocolate chip cookies are in the oven; they'll be out in two minutes. There's two trays and one will be all yours."

The Akimichi head looked so happy he could have proposed. "How could I ever doubt you Tenten?!"

" _Two_ trays?" Choji repeated and Tenten nodded at him with a small smile.

"Yes Choji, the other tray is for you."

The Akimichi heir gave her a puppy dog, in love, expression that made her smile back.

She placed several more pots of tea, jugs of water and glasses for it on their table before pulling her cart out the door.

"Can we make Tenten the next Hokage?" Choji joked after devouring his chocolate cake.

"After those cupcakes she's got my support," Ino agreed pouring herself a glass of water. "I don't know about you guys, but I feel so much better now."

All the heirs around Shino openly agreed with her statement.

Tenten brought over Choji's stacked plate of fresh cookies a few moments later making everyone at the table openly drool at the smell of the gooey chocolate dessert, Shikamaru nearly lost a hand to Choji's fork when he tried to take one.

The weapons mistress then headed further up the table towards the clan heads and Shino actually saw Choza engulf Tenten in a hug when she set the plate down making her laugh.

"You're staring Shino."

He couldn't even try to deny that's what he was doing, not to himself, and certainly not to the dog owner who had caught him red handed.

"I did not; mean too," he confessed as he continued to watch Tenten laugh a beautiful laugh. "I am simply; impressed; by how much joy; she has brought to us all; in a few short minutes."

"Good food will do that," Kiba joked. "What's that saying? 'The way to a man's heart is through his stomach'?"

"Yea that's right, I've heard that," Ino jumped in.

Choza had let her go but now Tenten seemed to be making pleasant chit chat with Inoichi and Shikaku who were beside the Akimichi who was now eating his cookies happily.

"Hey, I just had a funny thought," Ino grinned. "What if your dad's try setting you up with Tenten just so she'll make cookies and cake for them?" The Yamanaka snapped her head between her two teammates before laughing.

Shikamaru gapped, face pink in embarrassment but Choji seemed to actually be thinking it over.

"I wo-wonder what she's ge-getting you," Hinata spoke up to the Aburame then. "She said sh-she had so-something sp-special."

"I don't usually; eat; sweet things," Shino reminded them.

"But she'll know that, right?" Kiba argued back. "I mean, she knew what we all liked from our parents."

Shino looked up the table to see his own father simply sipping tea, not eating anything or having any other plates around him to suggest he had eaten anything either.

Tenten left the room again, he really did seem to be following her with his eyes, her movements were so airy and effortlessly coordinated she made her so easy to watch, she came back, pushing her tray again, and stood beside him before setting down a plate with a slice of-

"Mushroom Tart?" He said sounding surprised.

"Mushroom and Caramelized Onion Tart," she corrected lightly.

Lightly golden pastry, gooey melted cheese, brown sautéed chopped mushrooms, purple crispy onions, all with an appetising smell of herbs and garlic.

It looked like it was straight out of a cookbook and smelt just as good.

"Your dad doesn't like sugary treats, so I assumed you don't either. So, I just made something filling for you instead because you need to eat something," she smiled then, placing her hand on her hip and cocking her head. "Actually, I kind of like cooking for you and your dad because I just make something new every time. Expand my recipes you know?"

"You-" Shino's stomach had never called out for food before, but it was certainly doing it now, he looked up at her. "- you made this? Yourself? For me; and my father?"

She nodded looking a little concerned then. "Is that okay? I can bring you something else?"

The thought of anyone trying to take his food away made him suddenly understand Choji's wrath at Shikamaru earlier.

"It's; perfect," he told her honestly. "Thank you Tenten."

She set another pot of tea down then.

"This one isn't Green tea it's Lemon Ginger tea."

His and his father's favourite, was she a mind reader?

She leant down then and placed a hand on his arm to balance as she whispered in his ear.

"If you need something later, like a little bit of sugar, let me know, I'll make you something okay?"

Her breath on his ear made his cheeks flush, no one had ever been that close before, he could only nod not trusting his voice.

Tenten stood and gave him a small smile before rolling her cart up to the clan head end of the table again.

Shino took a bite of his tart and he actually saw his teammates lean in in expectation.

"H-How is i-it?" Hinata asked, holding her second half eaten cinnamon roll in both hands.

Kiba gave his food a sniff. "Yea, what's it taste like? It smells good!"

The Aburame had to swallow his drool lest it simply fall out his mouth, it was, quite possibly, the single greatest thing he had ever tasted.

"It's; exquisite," he stated simply, otherwise he would have spoken for hours about the amazing flavours and textures assaulting his senses at that moment.

"Told ya! You'll be proposing to her too just like Choji!" The Inuzuka joked. "What did she say to you anyway?"

Shino told his teammate what she whispered, only making Kiba's grin widen.

"Almost sounds like she wanted you to kiss her."

Shino actually dropped his fork.

"What?"

"What?" Kiba repeated back, looking amused. "You've never heard the term 'gimmie some sugar'? It's slang for 'gimmie a kiss'."

Shino's face exploded in a blush as he imagined the same scenario from a few minutes ago, her knelt down beside him, her lips just ghosting his ear, but instead of freezing up, he unbuttoned his collar and had their lips meet, he wondered what she tasted like. Would she taste sweet like all the treats she had made?

"Ki-Kiba," Hinata spoke up then. "Do-Don't embarrass hi-him."

Kiba grinned again waving off the Hyuga's concern.

"Alright alright."

The Aburame heir looked up the table to seek Tenten out to find she had set another plate of the same tart and another pot of Lemon Ginger tea in front of his father and she seemed to be politely talking to him as well.

Ino's joke idea of the fathers setting their sons up with Tenten entered his mind for only a second before the Hokage spoke up.

"I think it's time to get back to it," the blonde medical ninja sounded like she would rather go to bed or the bar then carry on with the meeting.

The second half of the meeting seemed to fly by, it seemed to be because everyone was in a much better mood from the treats and tea they had received.

Shino ate as slowly as he had ever eaten, trying to savour every bite possible, thoughts of the girl who had made such a culinary masterpiece stuck in his head the whole time.

An hour and a half later, when the meeting was drawing to a close Tenten and, Shino assumed from what she said earlier, her aunt, entered again, with empty rolling trays to collect the dishes. Everyone, clan heads and heirs alike, saying their cheerful goodbyes to her making her smile and wave back.

"At least there will be something to look forward to at future meetings huh?" Ino joked, flashing her a wave.

When everyone else had left she turned to Shino, who hadn't even left his seat, as he found he had zoned out watching her again as soon as she entered the room, this was so unlike him, being so spacey.

"Did you not like it?" She frowned as she pointed at his unfinished food. "I said I would happily make you something else Shino, I don't want you going hungry."

"I didn't; want; to finish it," the Aburame confessed as she took Hinata's empty seat. "Because that would mean; there wasn't anymore."

She flashed him a disarming and disbelieving smile at that, she really was quite beautiful.

"Do you want something more then? Do you want something sweet like I offered earlier? A little bit of sugar?"

The imagery from earlier came back full force making him freeze.

"Shino you okay?" She placed a hand on his arm again, and it was just _oh_ so like before. "Maybe you really do need some sugar."

His body acted before his mind, his collar was undone, his hand on her cheek and his lips on hers.

She gasped but didn't pull away, and his hive hummed happily when she even pushed back against him, her own hand fisting in his collar.

A loud coughing forced them apart only a few moments later. He could see a light pink along her cheeks but didn't know if that was from kissing him or from being caught; he hoped it was the former.

When he looked up to see who it was that had interrupted, he sincerely wished he hadn't.

His father and, the woman he assumed was Tenten's auntie, were standing above them.

"Tenten for goodness sake," the older woman rolled her eyes and outright slammed her palm against her forehead. "Is it not bad enough that Choza guy proposes to you every meeting because of those damn cookies now you have to make the heirs fall in love with you to?"

"Auntie Tona! That-" Shino saw Tenten lower her head, cheeks bright red in embarrassment. "- That's not funny!"

"I don't believe Shino; had the same treats; you spoke of," Shibi spoke then and it was only because he knew his father so well that he could hear the underlying tone of amusement that probably wasn't noticeable to the other two members of the room. "We had the Mushroom Tart; instead," his father looked at Tenten then. "Which; I must say; was delicious."

Tenten's aunt only seemed to look more bewildered.

"Seriously Tenten! Tell me your secrets! At least you won't have any trouble getting a boyfriend in the future, not with all these men falling over themselves that have tried your cooking anyway."

"Auntie _Tona_!" Tenten exclaimed again.

"I; believe; the age old saying of; 'the way to a man's heart; is through his stomach' applies; very well here," his father quoted Kiba from earlier, and, as humiliated as he was right now, Shino couldn't help but wonder if there was something to that; as he unconsciously licked his lips; wanting nothing more than to taste her again.


End file.
